DEL CRMEN AL AMOR
by Patricia Bones
Summary: Brennan, Booth y Hodgins se conocen desde la universidad y de nuevo se encuentran juntos en Virginia. Después del tiempo pasado... ¿qué será de sus vidas? ¿que les tiene preparado el destino?....


**Capítulo 1**

**¿EL COMIENZO DE ALGO?  
**

Era un 20 de septiembre a las 10:30 de la mañana cuando apenas había comenzado el curso académico cuando Brennan, Booth y Jack se conocieron en la facultad de medicina forense en Seatle. Habían llegado allí después de años de luchar y luchar por el sueño que anhelaban. No se conocían, jamás se habían visto por la calle y ni mucho menos habían cruzado palabra: eran completos desconocidos. Y aún así, entre ellos surgió la amistad, una relación sincera y profunda que les ayudó a vivir, a aprender a vivir. Aprendieron de sus fallos y sus virtudes, de las experiencias que les brindó la universidad, de los sentimientos que vivieron... Sí, el tiempo les separó, pero ya lo sabían. El tiempo hace siempre de las suyas, separando y juntando caminos, creando amistades o enemistades, haciendo surgir la vida u ocasionando la muerte.

Los años pasaron y cada cual continuó su vida, lucharon por sus sueños en caminos separados, buscaron sus identidades en destinos diferentes. Brennan viajó hasta Virginia y allí logró escalar puestos hasta alcanzar la Jefatura del Departamento de Medicina forense. Era su lugar, allí había encontrado la felicidad y la satisfacción que durante demasiado tiempo había anhelado. 

Booth se convirtió en agente del FBI, como siempre había soñado. Aún podía recordar sus viejos juegos de la niñez, imitando a los agentes de las  
películas y esposando a su padre. Cada noche, solía soñar con aquel viejo padre que tan poco llegó a conocer. Pero al fin logró el puesto que quería, especialista en perfiles criminológicos y destinados, en Quántico, Virginia. Con el tiempo, siguió haciendo perfiles criminales, y fue designado  
como enlace entre FBI con el Departamento de Medicina Forense

Jack, por su parte, se convirtió en funcionario del Departamento de Justicia y después pasó a formar parte de la INTERPOL. Si alguna vez le hubieran preguntado cuál era su sueño, realmente no era ése. No era el trabajo que más podía agradarle, pero le permitía trabajar en lo que quería, wra un trabajo satisfactorio. Y también él fue destinado a Virginia.

Cuando los tres amigos se reencontraron en la hermosa ciudad de Virginia, la sorpresa de cada uno de ellos fue mayúscula, pero se alegraron. Habían pasado seis años desde aquel día en que se graduaron y sus caminos quedaron separados para siempre, o eso fue lo que pensaron. Pero parecía que no, tal vez el destino quería algo de ellos.

A pesar de sus diferentes trabajos, los tres amigos formaran un equipo de trabajo compacto, multidisciplinar y coordinado, para a través de sus  
experiencias en la investigación, la audacia y la aplicación de medios técnicos adecuados al caso, lograr resolver complicados y enigmáticos casos,  
con pistas escasas o confusas.

Dada la emotividad de sus actuaciones, los tres amigos deberán aprender a no dejarse absorber por las emociones derivadas de sus investigaciones, recordando la máxima aprendida en la facultad: "La vida y el amor son bienes tan preciosos como frágil y efímero es el sueño, que al romperse en cualquier momento deja solo el horror de los hechos. Todo lo amado en la vida queda amenazado por el horror que surge bajo el rostro y el nombre familiar de un psicópata dispuesto a ejecutar un maquiavélico ajuste de cuentas".

Tras varios meses cooperando en diversos casos menores, Booth recibió una llamada del Superintendente del FBI en Virginia para que fuese urgentemente a la central. Una vez en el edificio, el Superintendente, Sr. Smiht le informó de la existencia de restos humanos en un contenedor de basura que había en el cruce de las calles 6 y 10 del distrito de Harvard.

Booth avisó por teléfono a Brennan y tras recogerla en el Departamento Forense, se dirigieron hacia el lugar del descubrimiento, donde fueron  
informados por los policías acerca de los primeros hallazgos. Juntos, fueron al contenedor a ver los restos hallados, los cuales estaban compuestos por una cabeza con diversas fracturas en la nuca y frente y el tronco, estando las extremidades tan destrozadas que hacían casi imposible su reconstrucción

Él, al ver el estado en que se encontraba el cadáver, comenzó a vomitar, por lo que decidió ir al vehículo para solicitar datos sobre casos similares, dejando que Brennan realizase la inspección ocular para averiguar la identidad de la víctima y de su agresor, así como las causas que habían originado su muerte. Tras pasar mas de dos horas recogiendo muestras de pelo, hueso, tierra y diversos materiales del contenedor, Brennan ordenó que los restos fuesen trasladados al laboratorio del Departamento Forense, para realizarle las pruebas antropométricas necesarias para saber sobre la víctima, y las pruebas bioquímicas necesarias para saber las causas de la muerte y su posible autor.

Seeley y Temperance abandonaron el lugar del crimen y entraron a almorzar a un bar mientras comparaban diversas teorías sobre el crimen, su autor y la identidad de la víctima. Discutían sobre la causa del crimen, cuando ella recibió una llamada desde Inglaterra.

Brennan.-: ¿Si? ¿Quién es?

Jack.-: Hola, ¿no me reconoces, Brennan? Soy Jack.

Brennan.-: ¡Hola Jack! ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra?

Jack.-: Asuntos de trabajo con INTERPOL. ¿Has visto a Booth?

Brennan -: Sí, está aquí, ahora te lo paso.

Booth.-: ¡Hola Jack, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué pasa?

Jack.-: A primera hora de la mañana se han solicitado datos desde la central de INTERPOL de Londres a la de Estados Unidos sobre _modus operandi_ y autor de asesinato con mutilación de las extremidades, y me han comunicado que había un hecho reciente, sin mas datos.

Booth.-: Sí, a primera hora de la mañana, en el distrito de Harvard, hemos encontrado un cuerpo con las extremidades imposibles de reconstruir y fuertes fracturas en la nuca y la frente. El cadáver no parece llevar ahí más de un día. Y no se puede saber su identidad. Por eso he solicitado la información.

Jack.-: Es que aquí en Londres ha aparecido otro cuerpo con características similares a las que me dices, e igualmente metido en un contenedor, y podría ser el mismo autor.

Booth.-: Pero eso es imposible, el mismo autor no puede ser porque el cadáver de aquí es reciente.

Jack -: Sí puede ser, el de aquí lleva muerto más de 10 días.

Booth.-: ¿Es que en Londres no recogen los contenedores nunca?

Jack -: Es que el servicio de limpieza lleva varias semanas en huelga. Bien, escúchame Booth, sería conveniente que tú y Brennan vinieseis a Londres.

-//-//-


End file.
